


first meeting

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Klaine, M/M, School, Texting, Texting!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: Before they become best friends, Kurt was just the new guy at school, but he already caught Blaine's attention.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Another texting Klaine story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 10





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real urge to write some of my Klaine ideas, but since I got back to full time work I don't really have a time for a full fanfic, so this series of 'texting!klaine' are just short fics about the world's most amazing couple. The parts i'll post won't be Necessarily in chronological order, but they all belong the same timeline.  
> Also, English is not my native language (though i'm learning English since I was 8 years old), so I hope you will forgive me for any spelling and pharazing mistakes I will make.  
> I will be glad to hear what you think of this!

B: hey kurt, it's Blaine Anderson from Dalton Academy

K: hey Blaine! Thank you for showing me around school today

B: no problem, first day is alway a bit rough, I myself transferred to Dalton last year

K: oh, anyway you helped my first day look much better than I expected

B: i'm happy to hear that.  
But you look a little bit off at the end of Biology class, is everything okay?

K: umm yeah everything is fine

B: are you sure? I don't want to be nosy, but I couldn't help checking on you

K: yes, yes. I guess I was just tired

B: Well, I thought it was because of the biology project that Mr. Cohen gave us, I thought you might be stressed out that you won't have a partner because you don't know anyone yet, but I guess I was wrong ...

K: umm actually, Blaine...  
You are completely right

B: am I?

K: yes. Haha, didn't know I am that easy to read

B: I guess I just know how you feel

K: cause you were the new kid once, noted

B: so, do you still need a partner then?

K: yes I am

B: would you like to be my partner then?

K: yes, gladly

B: great, it is settled then!

***

-Next day-

K: thanks for the coffee today, I needed that

B: you already thanked me three times, and it's not big deal

K: can I ask you something?

B: of course

K: You have such good friends at school, you can choose anyone to do the biology project with, why did you choose me? Is it because you felt sorry for me? Because I can find another partner to do it with if you prefer to spend time with one of your friends

B: I did wanted to be nice to you, but also I did it because I would like to know you better

K: oh  
Why is that...?

B: you have made a good first impression, I genuinely think we would get along and become friends

K: thank you! You made a pretty good first impression too, i'm sure your future girlfriend's parents will be impressed by you

B: did you just say GIRLfriend? Hahaha, that's hilarious

K: huh, what...?

B: I thought all gay guys have a gayradar, I guess I was wrong

K: I do have a gayradar! Are you saying I missed something?

B: Kurt, i'm gay

K: figured that out, it's another topic to add to the list

B: what list?

K: Of common themes between us

B: like the love for music, addiction to coffee, reading Vogue and a will to play in Broadway?

K: I knew you know the list!

B: you caught me

K: now add 'being gay' to it

B: I already did, you add it

K: done

B: so do you want to meet and beginning working at the project?

K: I would love to, but it's Project Runway night on tv

B: we can work and then watch the show, I don't wanna miss today's episode as well

K: sounds like a plan!

B: do you want to come to my house or do you want me to come to youre's?

K: either way it's fine by me, my step-brother is at glee club meeting, and my dad and step-mom will be home from work only in a few hours

B: ok, so it's settled. I'll be on my way in a few sec😉

K: OMG, are you an emoji guy?

B: of course😍

K: that's hilarious!

B: you are judging me now!🧐

K: no, no, I think it's adorable

B: 😊

K: now you just can't stop

B: no, and I never will be😅

K:😒


End file.
